The Tides That Bind
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: FoR MKR Crossover. Instead of Kaoru going with Kurei he stays with Hokage and lives a normal life until at a party when his friend invites him to her party does his life thrown upside down in the bad way and surprisingly a good way. Tokiya/Kaoru ON HOLD


The Tides that Bind

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. I'm just borrowing it from Nobuyki Anzai. I also do not own Magic Knight Rayearth which belongs to CLAMP.

Summary: Flame of Recca and Magic Knight Rayearth crossover. What if Kaoru didn't do with Kurei and if the Madou didn't vanish? How would that accept the Hokage? Not much except for a certain bishonen who has fallen for the little boy. His feelings for him are tested when Kaoru comes home from a friend's house one day crying…

Rating: M (Mature)

Genre: Romance, Angst, Supernatural Humor

Warning: Yaoi (Duh!), bad language, violence, blood, rape, and sex

Pairing: TokiyaxKaoru (This is new…) with some KaoruxHikaru or HikaruxKaoru

Me: I'm putting this back up, and removing If I Were Gay. There's hope for this story! Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1: Party Break

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hurry up, Recca! You're be late for school!" cried a little boy who was only the age of 13.

There was no response for the older boy who was lying in his bed snoring out loud.

"GET UP, RECCA! Yanagi-chan is waiting outside!"

That got him out of the bed as the boy out of bed as he rushed to get dressed not wanted to make his hime wait longer.

"Recca, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" asked Recca's mom Kagero who appeared to be in her early 30's when she was in fact 400 years old.

"Sorry, mom! Hime is waiting for me!" Recca called out.

He rushed out the door where his hime Yanagi Sakoshita awaited. She was already pretty the way she was, but with the sun glimmering on her hair, she looked exactly like a princess from feudal times.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, hime," he repaeted/

"It's Yanagi, now Recca-k…I mean Recca. The Hokage fighting is over now," Yanagi told him.

Recca frowned as the two walked hand in hand to school.

The little boy who we all know as Kaoru Kogenai glanced out the window to see the couple leave. Ever since the final battle with Mori Kouran they been together ever since. In fact every member of the Hokage was going out, except him and another member named Tokiya. They both fell in love with Yanagi, but she only had her eyes for Recca.

_Recca's so lucky…I wish I had someone like Yanagi-chan… _Kaoru thought to himself, _I can't be thinking about this now! I have to go to school!_

* * *

"Kaoru-kun!" 

Kaoru turned around to see one of the three girls who idolizes him named Hikaru. She had red hair and crimson eyes. She wore all red and carries a rabbit that looked like a white bun. (1)

"Konichiwa, Hikaru-chan!" Kaoru greeted.

"Guess what, my parents are going to be gone for the next two nights! My brother and I are throwing a party tonight. Want to come?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know…"

"There's going to be a lot of food there along with pretty girls that my brother likes to hit on."

"FOOD?!"

"…Yes…food…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Puu…"

"What time is the party?! I'll be there if there's food!"

Hikaru was silent before she told him that the party was going to be at 8:00 PM.

"I'll see you then Kaoru-kun!" she shouted before she rushed ahead of him to make it before the bell rung. Kaoru followed after her.

* * *

"And with the help of the eight fire dragons Recca man was able to defeat Mori Kouran once and for all and Recca his hime and the rest of the Hokage lived happily ever after. The end. So, how did you like my story?" Yanagi questioned. 

Yanagi's friends Domon and Fuko stared at the deformed picture of Recca and the Hokage. They tried to hold in their laughs, but all was futile as they busted into laughter. Yanagi began to weep as Recca yelled at his two friends for making fun of her.

"Recca, for once open your eyes and get a load of that picture! You look ridiculous in it!" Fuko told him.

"You bi-" -Recca was cut off by Domon.

"I'm not the Incredible Hulk!" Domon yelled.

"Yes you are!"

"Are you picking a fight?!"

"YEAH!"

"Stop it you guys! No more fighting!" Yanagi told them quietly.

"Okay!" Recca said with an innocent smiled.

"God, he's so stupid…" Fuko murmured.

Recca continue to comment on Yanagi's wonderful story as Fuko and Domon search for there other friend Tokiya. Sure he was in a higher year than them doesn't mean that they have the same lunch hours. He was very quiet and liked to isolate himself from others, so he wouldn't be anywhere near them.

_If only he would open up himself. _Fuko thought to herself.

* * *

"Umm…Tokiya…" 

Tokiya sighed. Another second year student was going to confess her feelings for him again. He rejected her and she asked him, "This might be stupid, but are you gay?"

"Huh?

"You always turn down girls, so I was wondering if you like guys instead…"

"No. That's not true at all. I just like someone else, but she's…" he was quiet. He didn't want to tell her that the girl he liked Yanagi already confessed her feelings for Recca.

"Long distance relationship…I see. Well see ya!"

"WAIT! Women these days…" –Tokiya

* * *

After school, Kaoru quickly rushed home to get ready for the party he was going to. He was really exited because this was a first time a girl other than Yanagi, Fuko, or Ganko invited him to their house. Chances were that the only people at the party were going to be people older than him and Hikaru, so he better be in position to guard him and her. 

"I'm going now Kagero!" he called out.

"Where are you going?" Kagero asked the boy.

"To a friend's house for a party! I'll be back my midnight!"

"WAIT!"

Too late… Kaoru was already out and running to Hikaru's house. It's best to go early for some peace and quiet time with her…while it still lasts!

* * *

When Kaoru finally made it to Hikaru's house all of her brother's friends were their already. So much for the peace and quiet. Hikaru instantly introduced him to her brother Zagato. He had long black hair and amethyst colored eyes. He was very tall and had a very stern look on his face unlike the rest of his friends who looked really goofy looking. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kogenai Kaoru."

"The same goes for me. I hope we can be the **best** of friends that won't tell **any** secrets, right?" Zagato said in an evil tone.

For some reason he sent a shivered down the boy's spine when he said that with s dirt look on his face. Something wasn't right about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hikaru and Mokona glanced away with a face that could have made your heart break. Kaoru was focusing more on her brother that he didn't notice their expression.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-kun, but I need to talk to my sister for a minute," -Zagato told him.

"Okay."

Zagato led the red pigtailed girl away from the boy. Kaoru decided to invade the kitchen and take as much grub as he can. Zagato's friends didn't really seem to care.

Once Kaoru finishing chowing down on most of the onigiri in the refrigerator Hikaru came back with a frown on her face that quickly changed to a smile. Mokona jumped out of Hikaru's hands and started bouncing all over the place.

"Hey Kaoru, let's get a drink…since I see that you've eaten the onigiri I made."

"Gomenesai! I was really hungry!" Kaoru whined.

"You're always hungry!" Hikaru said with a laugh.

Kaoru agreed to the glass of water that Hikaru requested. When she got the jug of water and started pouring it into a glass, Mokona came back and kicked the jug out of Hikaru's hand splashing the water all over the table. One of Zagato's friends laughed at how stupid the white bun was. Hikaru quickly cleaned up the mess as Kaoru helped her even though she insisted. Mokona took the chance and spiked the water with alcohol.

When the two were done cleaning up., Kaoru took a sip from his glass. He froze as he quickly put the glass down and started acting like a cat.

"Kaoru, what happened? Mokona! I told you not to spike the drink!" Hikaru scolded.

"Puu…"

"-Hic- It's quite all right Hikari. I'll me fine," Kaoru said in a slurred tone.

Hikaru sweat dropped. How embarrassing. Hikaru's heart sank when she felt the presence of her brother behind her.

"You did good Hikaru, now you and that white bun go to your room, NOW!" Zagato ordered.

Hikaru turned back at the drunk boy as tears formed in her eyes. She ran off to her room with Mokona following her.

Zagato smiled evilly as he took the drunk boy upstairs to his room.

"Where we going? -Hic-" Kaoru asked.

"To play a game that I enjoy," -Zagato hissed.

Zagato opened the door to his room and brought Kaoru into it. Once Kaoru was on his bed, Zagato shut the door and locked it preventing the boy from escaping his grasp.

_This is going to be fun. _Zagato thought to himself.

Zagato turned off the light, so Kaoru couldn't see anything. It was then when Kaoru snapped back to his senses.

_OH SHIT! A room alone with Hikaru's brother! This is not what I asked for! _Kaoru thought to himself.

Zagato got on top of Kaoru as the boy started kicking his feet to push him away. Zagato was just too heavy for him as he started taking Kaoru's cloths off.

"Stop it!" Kaoru cried.

"No. And if you tell anybody about this, Hikaru and your friends will be paying the price," -Zagato threatened.

"You basterd! You forced her to do this!"

"Actually she chose to help me. It was her fault that you are in this situation now."

Zagato placed his hands on Kaoru's bum making him scream.

"No! Get away from me!"

Zagato covered the boys mouth to prevent him from saying anymore. Zagato took off his clothes as he finished pulling Kaoru's boxers off. The only thing left that stood in the way was the necklace with the golden cross around Kaoru's neck.

"Let me tell you this. God or anyone else will not help you, so its best if I held onto the cross," Zagato whispered in his ear.

He yanked the cross off of Kaoru's neck as Kaoru continued to kick at him. Zagato smiled in triumph and whispered into the boy's ear, "You belong to me. Just like Hikaru does, so don't escape fate, and embrace it."

_Someone…anyone…help…Tokiya… _Kaoru cried to himself.

That was when the torture began and no one was their to save him.

* * *

**Me: I finished editing the chapter. It's perfect this time!**

**Yohko: I'm not going to say anything. At least Alviss had a happy ending in Dark Memories.**

**Me: And there will be a happy ending in this story too, but I still can't think up of anything at the moment. Notes!  
**

**1. Mokona's nickname in Tsubasa Chronicles given to him by Kurogane. What is Mokona anyway? A rabbit or is he really a white bun?**

**Yohko: At least Momo got the preview done...**

"Hey Kaoru! Open the damn door and go to school!"

"Leave me alone!"

"...Is he crying...?"

* * *

"What do you mean he won't come out?" 

"Exactly what I said: He won't come out of his room. I wonder what happened to him last night to make him lock himself up."

"You're his brother, so you should know where he went!"

"Gomen if I was dating Yanagi!"

* * *

"So what do you want me to do again Recca?" 

"Go get that brat out of his room! He makes me look bad at what he's doing now!"

"...Is that all you care about or is this brotherly love?"

"Just go!"

* * *

"Kaoru, what happened to you?" 

"-Sob- Nothing happened. I'm fine!"

"What happened to your cross?"

"I said nothing happened now go away!"

"Kaoru..."

* * *

"What did Kaoru tell you?" 

"..."

"Tokiya..."

"The party he went to..."

"Go on..."

"He was raped at the party..."

* * *

**Me: Preview done! Please review if you actually like the pairing. I'll update it whenever I feel like it! Ja ne!**

* * *


End file.
